Gathering of wolves at frozen tears
by vampire1031
Summary: Its a christmas story dealing with the pack, Hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad news

Jojo is woken up to see his boyfriend sitting in the bed, his hands in his head, soft sobs can be heard escaping the Crimson who, Jojo just rubs his hand up n down his boyfriends bare back trying to sooth the weeping person. Mana doesn't seem to be showing any signs of calming down so Jojo did the next best thing he could think of, he went behind Mana and wrapped his arms around his body nuzzling his cheek into his back.

"Babe whats wrong?"

"I just can't believe that we might not have a Christmas this year"

"Why would you say that babe, don't we always find a way to get through this?"

"Yeah but babe there are some things we cannot do"

"Babe we are a pack we always find the moon through the clouds"

Mana just lays back down as Jojo cuddles near him and ends up falling asleep with Mana in his arms. But outside near their door Cyrus and a few of the other members over heard the cry of their leader and just all went back to their rooms.

"We got to find a way to help out this time" Jonah says trying to hold back his tears.

"Mana them were always good to us, they been our family for years already its our turn to give back to our leaders" Sam says holding a weeping Cyrus in his hands.

"Like Jojo said we are a pack and we always find the moon through the clouds" Travis says with his hand on his chin trying to think of a way to help out.

Jonah and his brothers decide to worry about it later since they had to wake up for school in about 6 hours. At school they begin to think of ways to get Mana in a better mood but then they over hear on the loud speaker that all students are requested to meet in the gym for a special meeting.

"I wonder what it could all be about?" Jonah asks Jojo.

They make their way into the gym when the head director of the school makes his way to the stand.

"I called you all here today because our P.E teacher the one you call Mana. has been relieved of his job."

All the students cannot believe what they heard. They all begin to mutter to each other until the director calls for their attention again.

"The reason he has been relieved of his position is because it has come to my attention that he has been having a relationship with one of the students. Our very own Jojo McDodd" the director says as the gym falls silent for a while, no one was snickering not even the jocks. Everyone was quiet until finally someone spoke up, but it wasn't a pack member it was someone that suprised the pack members them.

"Are you fucking retarded? We knew about that so long ago"

Jojo them look to the back to see the captain of the football team standing up.

"But it is illegal though"

"You dipshit on campus they were just student and teacher but off campus its their own lives" says another student standing up.

"But Jojo is still a highschool student, that makes Mana a..."

"If you call Mana a pedophile I will walk down there myself and bust you upside your head with my baseball bat. Also Jojo is 18 dumbass" says another Jock standing up with his bat in his hand.

"Ok this meeting is dismissed everyone back to your classes"

So everyone goes back to their classes but is pissed off for what happened to Mana.

"Hey J man I am sorry for hearing about what happened to Mana" says the football player slamming his fist into the locker.

"Thanks for standing up for me" Jojo says a smile on his face.

"Hey you and your pack members taught us alot, everyone is equal"

Jojo and the pack members go back to class but Jojo notices the football player walks outside and sits down on the grass.

"What is he doing?" Jojo thinks to himself as he opens the window just in time to see the Director walk onto the steps.

"Get back in class or you will get suspended"

"Go for it, I wont go back in class until you give Mana his job back"

But before the director could say anything the rest of the sports people come outside and sit next to the football player.

"You gonna have to suspend us as well, like Jojo and his pack are, we are a team if one goes down then we will all go down"

The football players all give each other a high five as well as the other teams do the same.

"Ok then you are all suspended"

"Fine with us"

Just then more of the students come out and sit next to the sports teams and then finally the whole student body is outside sitting on the grass.

"What are you all doing?"

"What you did is wrong, Mana didn't do anything to Jojo they are only in a relationship as soon as that bell rings, and you know what we even seen them kiss each other in the parking lot after school did we care? HELL NO" says a member of the drama club.

"What if i decide to expel each and every one of you, then what?"

Just then one of the drama members walks to the front tilts his head back with his arms to the side and begins to howl. He kept on howling and after a while more people joined in until the whole student body was howling like wolves.

After a few hours at Home Mana's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I would like to offer you your job back"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know why but the whole student body is rebelling and they won't stop until we give you your job back"

"Thanks i would love to come back"

Mana hangs up the phone and has a smile on his face he lays back and sighs, relieved that he got his job back.

A/N how was the first chapter to this Christmas story? didn't expect that did you? Well there are more suprises to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The unexpected Visitors

The next day Mana and Jojo share a quick kiss before leaving the car as Jojo walks through the door first, flipping his hair with black eye liner on but he is not afraid when he hears people call him the king of emo's, why? Because they give him a high five and share a laugh with him when he returns the insult.

Just then Mana walks in and all the students are in shock, his trademark red spikes are gone, he just has short hair now with half of it dyed red.

"Looking good Mana" says one student passing by while the others just give off a soft howl and nodding to the alpha wolf.

During P.E class Mana has the students sit down so he could talk to them before they warm up.

"I just want to thank you all for standing up for me and just changing your whole look on how emo's and gothics and just people in general, so in my class you are all going to be require to wear the new P.E shirts to class"

Mana holds up a shirt with a wolf head howling to the full moon, and on the back written in tagging was the word "Lobos"

The students begin to cheer taking off the old shirts and putting on the new ones and just begin to do some warm ups before going and playing a game of basketball, later on that day the basketball team had a game at a rival school, the rival school has half their benches full as the basketball team from Whoville high just has a few parents in the stands.

"Ah ha figures you guys wouldn't have anyone else come to your games since you guys never won any for the last three seasons"

Just then the team from Whoville High heard a howl and through the doors come Jojo followed by the rest of the sports teams. They all sit down on the stands as the game begins. each team is giving it there all but as soon as halftime comes the score is 34 to 16.

"We are going to lose coach" says one of the basketball team members from Whoville.

"Yeah the other team are bigger, taller and stronger"

"But they are getting cocky" Says a football player

"Yeah just do your best and know that we are here cheering you on"

"And so are we" Jojo says as the rest of his pack comes through the door being led by the leaders. which causes Jojo to blush seeing his boyfriend walk in all serious.

"He is so cute when he tries to act tough" Jojo says smirking before flipping his hair.

During the second half of the game Whoville actually ties it up and ends up winning the championship by two points. All of the people from the Whoville side begin to cheer but the opposing team wasn't to happy that they lost. Outside of the Gym the other team waited for the Whoville team to come out. Finally when they did a fight was going to break out but it was short lived, thanks to the arrival of some people.

"You wasn't planning on fighting our basketball team did you?" says the captain of the football team.

"Yeah because it wouldn't be smart doing that knowing that we are all here" says the captain of the baseball team.

"Not to mention the fact that we got the soccer players along with the wolves too" says the Rugby captain pointing to Jojo and the pack.

"So if you want to get tackled, beaten with bats, kicked, and hit with rugby sticks, along with being mauled by us wolves, I suggest you clear a path before this gets any uglier" Mana says with Koa putting his pacifier into his mouth and Aaron puts on his gloves.

Just then the sky begins to darken as thunder clouds begin to roll in and lighting is flashing like crazy. Everyone is getting concerned when all of a sudden they sky splits open and a claw comes out followed by tentacles.

"Cthulhu? Didn't you have enough when we beat your ass last time?"

"I did i just thought the little one would want his hammer back" Cthulhu says handing Shamus the hammer.

"It got stuck in one of my tentacles and took me forever to find it and get it out" Cthulhu says before going back into the portal and sealing it up.

"What...the...hell was that thing" says the other team their jaws just hanging from what they had just witnessed.

"Oh that was Cthulhu, a dark deity from another dimension" Jojo says flipping his hair again.

"Babe stop doing that before you give yourself another headache" Mana says interlocking his fingers with Jojo.

"Ahahahaha look at that freaking gay fag holding his gay lover's hand" the opposing team laughs and just begins to walk away that is until they are mobbed by the whole Whoville sports teams along with the Mosley's, Mike, Cody, Marcus, and Damien.

"I guess you didn't follow our warnings" Jojo says as the basketball and other teams load the bus while the pack drive home. Jojo being tired is laying in the back with his thumb in his mouth and Cyrus is sitting in front with Mana.

"Thank you Mana" Cyrus says in a soft voice.

"For what?" Mana asks quickly glancing at him before looking back at the road.

"For everything you are doing for me and my brothers, I really appreaciate it and I am sure they do to" Cyrus says a smile on his face

"Don't worry we are a family and nothing can or will change it" Mana says

A/N hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can love stand the test.

It is now december 20th, just five more days until Christmas, but things at the pack's house has been getting a little rough lately. PJ and Justin are fighting when PJ saw Justin full on grabbing a chick and making out with her. Hoku and Cyrus are fighting because Hoku found out that Cyrus was getting love letters from a girl at School, but Jojo and Mana are fighting because Mana think's Jojo has been hiding something from him.

"LIKE I SAID PJ, IT WAS PART OF THE DAMN SCRIPT, BESIDES THE CHICK I SO CALLED MADE OUT WITH IS A LESBIAN SO I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR GETTING ALL MAD FOR" Justin says getting in PJ's face

"WELL HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT! I MEAN I AM NOT A CELEBRITY LIKE YOU JUSTIN SO HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WAS FOR A SHOW?" Pj shouts back at Justin who just grunts and storms into their room before locking the door and throwing himself onto the bed tears in his eyes.

"Why can't he just trust me" Justin says sobbing into his pillow. But off in another part of the house Cyrus and Hoku are not yelling but are having a discussion about the situation that they are in.

"Well Cyrus tell me her name" Hoku says looking at her boyfriend with her arms crossed and hip tilted the left slightly.

"You know what Hoku just to prove to you it was all a misunderstanding read this text"

Hoku looks at the phone and begins to read it, a few seconds later she looks up at Cyrus and blushes a bit. Before shrugging her shoulders and just giggles.

"I guess she accidently sent it to the wrong person, hehe I'm sorry Babe" Hoku says kissing Cyrus on the cheek trying to make it better.

"I forgive you but you got to trust me a bit more ok" Cyrus says holding Hoku in his arms.

Jojo and Mana are sitting on their bed getting ready for bed when Mana looks at Jojo with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Jojo, What's on your mind?" Mana asks placing a hand on his back.

"It's nothing Mana, please don't worry about it" Jojo says laying down on his side of the bed.

"But i will worry unless I know what's on your mind babe" Mana says kissing Jojo on the cheek. But Jojo doesn't respond so Mana just lays down on his side but is caught by surprise when Jojo spins around and ends up sitting on his boyfriend's body his hands on Mana's chest. Tears streaming down his face.

"Babe whats wrong?" Mana says looking up at Jojo.

"I...I was so scared that I was going to lose you, not only as my leader but as my boyfriend as well"

"Why would you think that Jojo?"

"Because when you lost your job at school because of me I wasn't sure of what was going on in your head for the three days while you were gone, and I was to afraid to ask you because i thought you would blame it on me" Jojo says tears pouring from his face.

"That is the most stupidest thing you could think Jojo, I would never even let that thought cross my mind. Jojo I love you with all my heart, I could not stand the thought of losing you" Mana says tears filling his eyes.

Jojo still straddling his boyfriend's chest drops down and embraces him in a hug not holding back the tears anymore he just pours his soul to his boyfriend.

"Mana I would die without you in my life" Jojo says holding the embrace as his crying turns to sobs after a while and then shortly after he is asleep laying ontop of Mana who just falls asleep with him in his arms.

"I would go against the devil himself just to remain with you...my love" Mana says kissing Jojo on the forehead, before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Evicted

3 days later the pack members are just sitting around watching t.v, when all of a sudden a knock can be heard at the door, Jojo wondering who it could be decides to get up from Mana's lap and go answer the door, Justin and Cyrus thinking it might be smart to go with Jojo decides to go and follow him to the door.

"Hello this is the pack's residence how can i help you"

"Are you the runner of this house?"

"I am, why?"

"Well this is not easy for me to say but you been back on your morgage payments for 4 months at the payment is pretty high so unless you can come up with the money, you will have to find another place to stay"

Jojo grabs the eviction slip and carefully looks it over, Jojo looks at the name and slowly raises his head his raven black hair dangling over his face and he raises his eyes at the man infront of him. Justin and Cyrus are wondering what is wrong with Jojo.

"Your last name is McConner, does that mean you are related to Javis McConner?" Jojo says in almost a whisper

"Yes that is my older brother why?"

"Oh no reason its just because he tried to get my boyfriend fired and then the student body rebelled against him for his unfairness and then it just so happens two days later we get an eviction notice when we have been paying for out mortgage on time since the day we moved here"

"I am sorry son this is strictly business" the man says placing an arm on Jojo"

"I understand" Jojo says with his head lowered and a few inches from his face" This is strictly instincts" Jojo says before headbutting the man onto the ground"

"Now if you don't get off our property, we will have to maul your ass for trespassing"

Jojo says flipping his hair, the man gets up and jumps into his car and drives back home, when he gets back home he walks in and his older brother sees him with a bloodied broken nose.

"What happend to you? Did you give them the notice that i told you?"

"Yeah"

"And then what happened"

"One of them a very dark haired boy slammed his head into my nose and told me to get off before him and two others mauled my ass for trespassing, what the hell is up with that family"

"So they knew that something was up, and why the hell did you have to give it to Jojo, he is smart to look over anything to find something he could use to his advantage. Also they have a thing for wolves, they call themselves a pack.

"Shit I wish you told me, I could have brought other people from work for back up" Says the man wiping the blood from his nose.

"Don't you see they have a bout a dozen wolves in that house, and I don't mean the actual animals, they themselves are wolves"

"You are not making any sense?"

"Come with me to work tomorrow but wear a disguise and I will show you what I mean"

So the next day at school during P.E class Mana decides to have an obstical course for his class.

"You know what, I looked at the lunch menu today and the food is something not even I would eat, so if you can complete my obstical course within a reasonable time, I will order pizza for us"

"We can howl to that?" says one of the students giving Jojo a high five.

"Why do they all have a wolf on their shirt?" says the brother whispering.

"Its to prove unity over anything else, but shut up and watch how they are"

"Ok so the obstical course is first climbing half way up this rope, then running to the other side of the basketball court, touch the wall, then come back and manuver yourself over these for tables, at any means necessary you have to get over those tables" Mana says.

"Jojo you up first" Mana says "Ready, set, (HOWOOO) Mana howls as Jojo easily makes his way halfway up the rope before dropping down to the floor landing on all fours, Jojo begins to sprint to the other side of the court huffing and puffing as he touches the wall and then Jojo begins to hop over the tables by placing his hands ontop and jumping over. 

Student after student goes by and then its finally Siris' turn. Siris does well with the obstacle but instead of jumping over the tables he just runs along the top of them before flipping off and landing infront of Mana them. Mana looks at his watch and then lets out a sigh, the students thinking they didnt make it just lower their heads.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from my wolves, but a deal is a deal i will order the pizza's"

But then Koa and Aaron walk in carrying 3 boxes of pizza's each.

"I knew you guys would do it so I had already ordered the pizza's"

Mana's students cheer as they all sit down in the gym and begin to eat their reward.

"Dude Jojo, your boyfriend is awesome" says a student.

"Thanks Devin" Jojo says trying to be like mana but can't manage to take a bite as big as his.

"Hey Devin, don't tell Mana but we might have to move out unless we can get some money, also we don't have enough money to even have a christmas this year.

"What no Christmas thats not cool" Devin says finishing his pizza.

"I know but don't tell Mana, he would snap"

"I promise, but don't worry Jojo we will think of a way".

A/N End of chapter 4 how will things be on Christmas day?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas Eve.

Jojo and the pack are at home on Christmas Eve just sitting down and watching Grown ups, Pam and Vienna are in the kitchen as usual making the pack some awesome food for lunch.

"Haha I never thought that the pack members would be able to eat all our food"

"I never thought they could eat this much" Vienna says grabbing some raw meat before putting it on the stove.

"I SMELL BURGERS" Mana calls out from the Living room.

"YEAH, IT'S HAMBURGERS AND TERI BURGERS" Lehua shouts from the kitchen seasoning the burgers.

"THANKS MY FLOWER" Siris shouts into the kitchen.

"NO PROBLEM MY FOX" Lehua calls

"Is Siris actually blushing" Hawk says grinning.

"Naw its because its too cold for him so he is turning red in the face" Marcus says laughing

"Oh like Santy Paws, jaws, bra's" Shamus says going cross eyed again.

The whole pack busts up laughing at Shamus as Vienna Pam and Lehua come into the living room.

"What's so funny"

Cody then tells them what Shamus said which causes the girls to laugh, Pam picks up Shamus and cuddles him in her arms.

"You are just so cute Shamus"

"Hu hu hu" Shamus says placing his small hands on his stomach.

"Its ho ho ho" Cody says laughing a bit again.

"Yes, hu hu hu" Shamus says again.

Late in the afternoon the pack gets another knock on the door

"I got it" Mana says standing up.

"N..No let me babe" Jojo says giving Mana a kiss.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am, don't worry, Justin Jonah, come with me"

Justin and Jonah get up from their seats and begin to follow behind Jojo. Jojo sighs when he looks through the eye hole and sees the same man from before standing out there.

"Look I know you just wrote it because your brother told you so" Jojo says somewhat irritated

"So what if he did, its not like you guys have any proof.

"Yeah but there are alot more wolves than just three"

The man turns around to see Mana and the other members behind him.

Jonah and Justin look at each other and nod "The back door"

"Oh figures, I guess Mana was done with his burgers" Jojo says.

"Not quite I just wanted to see what all the disturbance was so i brought out my burger with me" Mana holds up a small piece before tossing it into his mouth. A few seconds later Mana swallows the rest of his burger. "OK now im done"

"Um Mana you got some.." Jonah says wiping the side of his own mouth trying to give Mana the hint.

"Oh..thank you Jonah" Mana says walking up to the guy and wiping his mouth on his shirt. 

"What was that for?" the man says in an irritated voice.

"Well I wasn't going to wipe it on my own shirt"

"YOU DONT HAVE A SHIRT ON!"

"That's why" Mana says grinning.

"Well it doesn't matter, you owe us 34,000 dollars for the mortgage payment"

"Really well these papers I got here says that we are up to date" Mana says holding the recipts from the payments.

"I'm not dumb I keep everything from payments down to half eaten candy bars, but only for about a day and then i toss it" Mana says.

"Well if you cannot make the payment you guys will have to leave tonight"

"Well I guess this is a battle we cannot win, let's go pack our bags" Mana says turning and walking back in the house

The other members begin to let out soft growls escape their lips eyeing the man.

"But before we leave, let's show this guy what wolves are all about" Jojo says as Mike, Cody, Marcus, Mike, Justin, Jonah, Hawk, Siris, Cyrus, Travis, Sam, Nick, Damien, James, as well as Vienna, Hoku, Pj, Pam, and Lehua surround this guy.

"WAAIIITTT"

Jojo and the rest look into the direction where the voice is coming from and see Devin running towards them with a check in his hand.

"I told your dad...the situation...he gave me a check... here you go..you old wrinkled bastard" Devin says handing the check to the man.

"I am only 30" the man says

"don't correct me before i put you to sleep" Devin says.

The man then takes the check and begins to shout.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" just then the babies in the house begin to cry and out of nowhere a chair comes flying out from the balcony and knocking him in the head breaking to pieces.

"YOU BASTARD YOU WOKE UP THE KIDS!"

A/N end of chapter 5, but do not worry Mana them were able to put the kids back to sleep, as for the man, well he got off with a little beating...ok i lied he got dirty lickens from the pack hahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gathering of wolves.

Its Christmas morning and the Pack has woken up in a panick. Mana, Koa and Aaron are kidnapped. The pack are all worried as Shamus is crying. Cyrus trying to comfort him while the rest of them think of who could do it. Just then the phone rings and Jojo answers it.

"Hello?"

"If you want to see your so called leaders then you have to find us" the voice says over the phone.

"Ok we will be at your house in about half an hour"

"hehe...Wait, What? how do you know where we are?"

"Its called caller ID so we will be at your house in half an hour"

"yeah...well you won't be getting them back without a fight" the voice says.

"So its a fight they want, then its a fight they will get" Jojo says running into Mana's room and grabbing his mask before sliding it over his face.

about half an hour later the pack arrives at the person's house that has their leaders kidnapped. Just then a bunch of punks come out cracking their knuckles. surrounding the pack members.

"Hehehe you didnt know that he had friends did you?"

"You mean our bald headed school director" Jojo says as the pack members laugh.

"MY HAIR IS RECEEDING"

"Oh shut up, you are balled get over it" Marcus says behind his mask

"Well what ever you are still outnumbered" says one of the

"Yes that is true, but luckily we made a call before coming.

The pack members howl as everybody from school comes wearing masks and their P.E shirts.

"WTF IS UP WITH THESE KIDS?" says the two brothers.

"Football team lets show them our new play" says the captain.

The football team get into their stances they have one hand on the ground as they crouch low.

"Down...set..." Just then the captain howls as all the members begin to rush the punks slamming their helmets into their faces and gut and even throwing in some punches, kicks, knees. and them being jocks, some wedgies.

"hahaha...woops" says one of the jocks his hands behind his back now.

"What the hell did you take..give it back to me" says the punk holding his backside.

"Fine, here is your underpants you big baby...literally, i mean really pokemon underpants" the Jock says which makes everyone just laugh.

the soccer players and the rugby players have their soccer balls and hard wooden ball in their sticks.

"Ready...Aim..." and the captain of the soccer teams howls which causes the soccer players and the rugby players to hurl their balls, at the faces of the punks, the balls then richochets off their faces and then get in the faces by the balls again, thanks to the baseball players.

Just then the two brothers come out with guns in their hands.

"Wow really what is up with you people and guns" Jojo says taking off his mask and raising his arms.

"Now...alll of you on the ground now, if any of you move i will not hesitate to shoot you"

Just then a loud shout can be heard coming from the house, next thing you know the doors to the director's house falls down and their with his pacifier in his mouth is Koa, with his biker gloves on and fists clenched is Aaron, and on all fours is Mana.

"What the hell? How did you guys get out of your chairs?"

"Mana got hungry so he kept thrashing until the chair broke, and you expected tape to hold us? I mean really you didn't even use duct tape" Aaron says

"I AM HUNGRY!" Mana then begins to rush the two brothers as he begins to mercelessly pound them into the ground. Finally Jojo getting up runs into the house and brings out Mana a sandwhich.

Mana, smelling the sandwhich stops his rampage and begins to nibble on it while sitting on the two knocked out brothers.

"Hmm yummy, these morons didn't even give me chips" Mana says finishing his sandwhich.

Just then Mana frowns as Jojo asks him whats wrong, Mana just tells them that he is still upset because they didnt have money to get Christmas presents this year. The pack all lower their heads but the school are all smiling behind their masks.

"You know what, come on and lets go back to your house, maybe you just need some rest"

The pack members go to their house and notices that their parents are their.

"MOM, DAD WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Jojo asks as his parents and his sisters begin to hand them presents.

"Well one of your pack member's came to the house and told us that you guys didnt have the money to get presents this year so we all decided to give you guys presents this year" Sally says

"But wait there is more, everyone go to the back" Ned says as him and Sally lead the pack to the back of the house, and when they got there the whole school was their with presents in their hands along with the kids from the orphanage, and the knights"

"Mathias, Bastion, Atreyu, Aleu, Alexander. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well its Christmas, so why not spend time with pack"

Just then the sky begins to darken as the sky splits open and Cthulhu along with the other old ones make an appearance and begin to hand presents out to everyone

"Cthulhu what are they?"

"I don't know, i read in a book that you humans hand these color boxes out to each other filled with human toys so we decided to give you guys...these colored boxes"

"Thank you so much...But aren't you like a dark deity"

"So what, I could take a day off from being evil, also i am on vacation, it gets lonely in the other dimension so mind if we spend this day with you guys?"

"Yeah, of course, its Christmas any way" Jojo says as everyone sits down for a Christmas dinner.

Back at the school director's house they finally regain conscious as Javis spits out a tooth before talking to his brother.

"This...is the last time we mess with wolves"

"Shut up, if you blocked our number they wouldn't have found us"

"Yeah but if you fed them maybe they wouldn't have busted our faces in"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Paying the pack back...

Not even a few hours before the pack leaders were caught and held captive by the school's director and his dimwitted brother, Who apparantely didn't know that they should have fed Mana before he went on his rampage. The pack all gather at their home as Jojo's, Marcus's,Mike and Cody's, Vienna and her brothers', and even Pam's dad is there.

Aaron thinking that her dad is there to cause trouble quickly grabs for his gloves slipping one off when he sees her dad hand him a present that said "To my great son-in-law" Aaron in shock just reaches out with his hands and grabs the present and looks at her dad who has a smile on his face and a tears in his eye.

"Hey...where is my grandson" Pam's dad says as Shamus runs up to him and gives him a hug on his leg.

"High grandpa" Shamus says as Pam's dad hands him a small box

"Wow grandpa, thank you so much" Shamus opens up the box and inside is a small pair of gloves just like his dad.

"Awesome..I'm just like you dad" Shamus says looking at his dad who just happens to laugh along with the rest of the pack.

Jojo's sisters come and hand out presents to all the pack members, even to Vienna's brothers who are just so overwhelmed that they got presents from people they don't even know.

"Well you are part of the pack...But mom what is all this for?"

"Well you guys from the day you formed your pack, have been the utmost help to this community, and even before then you guys helped us with everything" Sally says.

"LIKE SAVING THE ORPHANAGE" says an elderly woman

"Giving us your home when we couldnt afford the mortgage on our orphange" says some of the kids.

"And saving my son from a car and his abusive dad"

"Yeah thanks for saving me" says Dylan

"Wow you grown so much"

"Don't forget about making us realize that everyone is the same" says their schoolmates as they come up to the pack and hand them presents as well.

"N...no way, you guys got us presents too" Jojo says his visible eye wide from shock.

"Hey, we are a community, we are a family" says the captains.

Just then a group of kids come up to the house each of them wearing a shirt that resembles a old one from the Chtulhu mythos.

"Hey, i guess you guys are new here" Jojo says walking up to the new kids.

"Naw, its Me Cthulhu" the boy then points to an image of Cthulhu on his shirt

"Aww I see, hahaha well its awesome that you were able to make it" Jojo says.

"Yeah, It feels kind of weird without my tentacles or my wings" Cthulhu says flappings his arms trying to fly.

"Ok yeah i cannot fly, not even with my arms"

The pack then stand around each other grabbing each others hands as they lower their heads. Everyone else then grabs each other's hand and makes a circle around the pack members and lowers their heads as well.

"Siris, Lead us in grace before we dine"

"Dear God, We give you praise for bringing everyone here today, all our new friends, and our family. We want to thank you for blessing us with the food we are about to eat and just the presents that we recieved from our friends, in your name we pray Amen"

The pack then lets out a howl as the rest of their friends and family let out a howl. The pack along with everyone else then sit down and enjoys a great Christmas dinner.

A/N how was the ending to this story?


End file.
